Photo Shoot
by vic32
Summary: The Girls enjoy their photo shoot day. The is a snapshot from the Disappointed In You story.
1. Photo Shoot

Thank you to Predec2 for all your help with my story and the beautiful banner.

DISCLAIMER: QAF and its characters are the sole property of Showtime and Cowlip Productions; no copyright infringement is intended.

 _Kinnetik Offices.._.

Brian smiled as he hugged Kelly and Emma goodbye before standing back up to shake their dad's hand. "Go home and enjoy telling Cathy the good news. I'm sure that the rest of your day will be an adventure."

Laughing, Kevin glanced over to where his little girls were excitedly talking with Cynthia and Ted. Looking back at Brian, Kevin shook his head, still laughing. "It sure will! But everyday's an adventure with those two; I wouldn't change it for the world."

Placing a hand on Kevin's shoulder, Brian replied, "I know what you mean; not a day goes by that I don't love Gus more and more, and he definitely keeps me on my toes, dragging me on all sorts of adventures with him. But I wouldn't have it any other way."

Smiling, Kevin chuckled. "He is like a mini you, which is a good thing. We should arrange another play date for them, since they had such fun on the last one."

Brian peered over at the girls as he replied, "Most definitely. Gus is always asking me when can they can hang out again. He loves playing with them."

Biting his lip, Kevin's eyes misted over as he responded, "What I love about Gus is that not once did he ask what's wrong with Emma. I remember we met Gus and Melanie in the park. These kids came over to Emma and they started poking her in the face and arms, asking what's wrong with her and making fun of her. Just before either Melanie or I could intervene, Gus beat us to it. He stood there with his arms crossed over his chest, standing between Emma and this one boy, and told him in no uncertain terms that "you do not lay your hands on a lady, and that there was nothing wrong with Emma. And then he told him how dare he speak to her like that, and he said that his mother better take him home and teach him some manners," Kevin added, laughing now. "The mother came over, muttered 'sorry,' and dragged her son off. Gus then hugged Emma and said, 'Don't pay him any mind. He's just a bully. Let's play.'" He shook his head in amazement. "I was so proud of Gus that day, and he isn't even my kid."

Brian's heart swelled with pride of his own after hearing that. "Gus never ceases to amaze me." He smiled. "We can't pass a homeless person without doing something to help them. He's influenced me so much that I do it even when he isn't with me."

Kevin looked at Brian, smiling, as he commented, "We are very lucky parents, that's for sure."

Brian watched as Kevin left, holding his daughter's hands as they still chatted up a storm. Laughing to himself, he went back to his desk, ringing his son to hear that little voice that he loved so much.

Gus answered, knowing by the special ring that it was his father calling him. "Daddy! How are you?"

Smiling into the phone, he replied, "I'm good, Sonny Boy! I have something to ask you. How would you like to help daddy with something at work? With your mommy's' permission, of course."

Gus jumped up and down as he clutched the phone in his hand and excitedly replied, "I'd love to help if Mommy and Mama say it's okay!"

Lindsay and Mel then took over the phone call once Gus handed it over, so Brian could explain what he wanted Gus to help him with. They were thrilled with what Brian had in mind. Lindsay spoke for both of them when she exclaimed, "Brian, I think that is a brilliant Idea! I can't wait to see how this turns out!"

Happy that they were all on board, Brian said his goodbyes and got back to work with a smile that never left his face.

* * *

 ** _Kevin's Car..._**

On the car ride home, Kevin could observe his girls in the back of the car through the rearview mirror, and could see Kelly bouncing in her seat. "Daddy, isn't this all so exciting? Do you think Mommy will be happy with our news?"

Stopped at a traffic light, Kevin replied with a smile, "I think that Mommy is going to be very excited. I think we all need to go out for dinner and ice cream to celebrate. What do you think, girls?" He was met with excited sequels and clapping as his answer.

* * *

 ** _The Adams House..._**

Cathy sat at home waiting for her family to arrive, wondering how the girls' meeting had gone. She knew how much they loved Brian, and wondered what the meeting had been about.

Hearing the car pull up she prepared herself, because she knew how excited the girls could get and how hyper they normally were after a visit with Brian. Laughing to herself, she thought no one would ever believe her if she told them that Brian Kinney could actually do something so 'domesticated' as making her daughters' wishes come true. But she would be forever grateful for the opportunities he had given them.  
The door opened and she was right - two very excited, overactive, chatty girls whirled in, talking a mile a minute.

Kevin followed them in, laughing as he urged them, "Girls, girls, slow down! Mommy won't understand a word you're saying! So take a breath and then one at a time, okay?"

The girls nodded as they stood in front of their mom with smiles on their faces, more radiant than she had ever seen them before.

Kelly was the first to speak. "Mommy, Brian and the advertising people are using our ideas! My teddy bears picnic pictures are going to be in it, and they are paying us! They really are! And they want me to do one of the voices! My voice and pictures will be on TV and radio and the internet! isn't that cool? They are giving me seventy-five thousand dollars." She furrowed her brow as she asked her mother, "Is that a lot of money, Mommy?"

Cathy's eyes went wide as she heard all of that. "Yes. Yes, it's a

 ** _lot_** **of money," she told her, astounded by the amount. Kevin had told her they would be getting an excellent nest egg for the girls' college fund, but that was beyond her wildest imagination. She was momentarily rendered speechless until she managed to reply, "Wow, Kelly that is amazing, honey! I'm so happy for you! You must be very excited to be doing this!"**

Nodding vigorously, Kelly clapped her hands. "I am, Mommy! It's going to be so much fun!" Turning to her sister, she instructed her, "Now, Emma, tell mommy your great news!"

Emma jumped with glee. "Mommy, Brian told me that I'm already a princess, so the person who wants the ad done is letting ME play the princess in it! I'm so excited!

And they're going to pay me the same as Kelly! Brian was so happy, I thought he was going to cry!"

Cathy looked over at her husband with tears of happiness in her eyes, then peered back over at her little girls. "I'm so proud of you girls," she told them, her voice thick with emotion. She hugged her little ones; her heart was so full of pride.

Kevin went over to join in on the hug. "Okay, now how about we go out for dinner and ice cream to celebrate?"

"Yay!" both girls cried out as their parents laughed. It was all Kevin could do to grab his car keys before they all rushed out the door.

* * *

 _Taylor-Kinney House...  
_  
Brian got home from work around six and was greeted by his wonderful husband with a kiss. "Hey, sexy, how was work? You had that meeting with the girls today, didn't you?"

Kissing Justin back just as deeply, Brian finally pulled back long enough to take a breath and answer, "Yeah, and they did their mother and father very proud. They were glowing, Justin, you should have seen them."

Justin loved when Brian talked about Kelly and Emma. He always had the same type of look whenever he was talking about Gus. "I bet you were glowing just as much," he teased him. "You love those girls."

Leaning his forehead to Justin's, Brian admitted with a smile, "Yeah...They are great girls."

Heading into the kitchen, Justin started getting out the plates for their dinner. "Dinner will be ready in about twenty minutes; I think you might have just enough time for a shower. At least if you shower _alone_ ," he added with a smirk, as Brian gave him a mock pout. He grinned. "Later," he promised.

Giving Justin another kiss, Brian rolled his lips under before turning to walk toward the bathroom to change and shower, looking forward to a relaxing night with his lover.

* * *

Later that night, lying in each other's arms, Brian spoke as he ran his fingers through Justin's blond locks. "How was your day, anyway?"

Snuggling into his husband's arms, Justin answered, "It was great; all my paintings were sold, and I got a phone call asking about doing a commission piece."

Brian peered into his eyes proudly as he asked, "Who wants you do some commission work?"

Justin replied, "Some guy named Thomas Hooper from Boston. I think he said he's in the hotel business or something."

Turning his head to look in the blond's eyes in astonishment, Brian exclaimed, "You're shitting me! Thomas Hooper?"

Justin nodded, curious. "You've heard of him?"

"Are you serious? He is fucking huge, Justin!"

Justin laughed. "You know that from personal experience?"

Brian rolled his eyes. "Not like THAT," he replied as Justin grinned. "He's the owner of a large chain of hotels worldwide. I've have been trying to land his account for years now."

Leaning up on an elbow now, Justin looked down at Brian, incredulous. "Are you serious? Shit, maybe I should talk to him then. I know! I could tell him that I'll do the artwork for his commercials and ads...if he signs with you. It's freelance work, after all; he's the one that wants to hire me, so why not use that leverage to our advantage?"

Pushing Justin down onto the bed, Brian covered the slender frame with his body. "I like the way you think, Sunshine. If this works out, I could wind up with a multi-million dollar account." He paused. "Although I'm not sure I like the idea that he would only sign with me as a condition of hiring YOU."

Justin knew how proud his husband could be, so he totally understood his hesitation. "I can see why you would feel that way," he told him quietly. "But we're partners, aren't we? We support each other. Besides, once he sees what you have in mind for his advertising, he won't _want_ to do business with anyone else."

Brian considered that for a moment before finally nodding. Kissing Justin deeply, Brian could feel Justin returning the passion he felt for him as they began a night-long lovemaking session.

* * *

 _Kinnetik Offices...  
_  
Kevin hadn't been seated at his desk for long when he was summoned to Brian's office.

Knocking on Brian's door, he heard a brief 'come in' before he entered his boss's suite. "You wanted to see me?"

Brian nodded, his attention temporarily captured by some paperwork on his desk, as he motioned for him to approach.

Kevin walked over and sat down opposite him. "Everything okay?" he asked after a brief pause. He always felt a little bit like being called to the principal's office whenever Brian summoned him, but he soon found out he had nothing to be concerned about.

Looking up from his file, Brian smiled as he confirmed, "Everything's going great. I have some news for you, and I wanted to tell you in person. I just got a call from Sophia Landers, and she's agreed to make the dress that Emma designed for the commercial, and we're going to get Jack Lamar to do her hair and makeup that day."

Kevin's eyes grew very wide in astonishment. There seemed to be no end to surprises regarding his daughters lately. "Sophia Landers? The Hollywood dressmaker? How on earth did you manage that? And I've heard of Jack Lamar! He does all the stars' hair and makeup for all those award shows! Oh, my God! How…?" He was rendered speechless as he thought about it.

Laughing, Brian replied, "I see you watch Access Hollywood. I went to college with them, and when I shared the girls' news they wanted to do something. I set up an appointment with Sophia for tomorrow. You can have the day off to take care of Emma and Kelly. Sophia will also make something for Kelly to wear while she's doing her voiceover. And don't worry; you will be paid for tomorrow."

Kevin couldn't believe it "I...I really don't know how to thank you for all of this. The girls will be thrilled."

Shaking his head, Brian smiled, "It's I that should be thanking _you_. Thanks to your wonderful girls' creativity, I'm convinced we're going to gain a lot of new clients as a result, and it's going to make them quite a bit of money along with it. They'll be set for life to do whatever they want before they even get out of school." Brian paused, feeling a little awkward before he added, "Kevin, I love those girls like family. But if you ever tell anyone about what I just said...I'll make sure you get nothing but decaf coffee in the morning for the rest of your life."

Laughing hard, Kevin blinked back the tears of pride that threatened to escape as he responded,"That would be a fate worse than death. I promise your secret is safe with me."

Taking the instructions for the next day, Kevin went back to work, excited about the events coming up for his girls tomorrow.

The day wound up being a quite busy one, with both new clients and old clients wanting new advertising campaigns created; it resulted in a very productive and lucrative day for Kinnetik.

* * *

 _Justin's Studio..._

Justin was thrilled after completing a video call with Thomas; just as he had hoped, the man had agreed to give Kinnetik strong consideration as his permanent advertising company. He had actually been seeking a new agency, so it was perfect timing. Justin couldn't wait to share the news when Brian got home later that night.


	2. Excitement

The Adams' House...

Kevin arrived home around six; his little girls greeted him like a twin tornado as soon as he stepped through the door. "Daddy! Daddy!" they cried out as they ran up to him and jumped into his arms.

Spinning them around, he laughed as he walked over with them to sit on the couch, one girl sitting on either side of him. "And how are my girls today?"

Kelly smiled a sweet, big smile. "We're good! We went to the park and then to Nana Stander's house. It was fun!"

Emma nodded in agreement. "Yeah, Daddy, it was fun! Then we came home and made dinner with Mommy," she whispered, leaning closer to her dad as she added, "...and we still kept the secret."

Kissing their cheeks, he smiled, "That's my girls!" he praised them "I'm glad that you both had such a great day."

Looking up, he saw his beautiful wife standing there smiling at them. "Honey, why don't you go relax, take a shower and change? We'll have dinner waiting for you when you come down. The girls made your favorite."

Hugging the girls once more, he thanked them before rising from the couch, bestowing a kiss on his wife before he headed upstairs.

The meal the girls fixed for him was perfect, and cooked just the way he loved it; the chicken was juicy, and the stuffing and potatoes were delicious.

Tucking the girls into bed later that night along with their mom, he sat on the edge of one their beds, his heart full of love for his two special daughters. "So...girls, I have some more news for you both."

Two pairs of big, beautiful eyes full of wonder stared back at him. "What is it, Daddy?" they asked in unison.

Glancing up at Cathy, he smiled as he informed them, "Brian called me today to tell me he got Sophia Hooper to make your dress, Emma. Actually, it was Sophia who asked _Brian_ if she could she make the dress that you designed."

Emma's mouth dropped open as Kelly bounced up and down on her bed, clapping her hands. "Emma, that is so cool! I'm so happy for you!"

Looking at the genuine looks of happiness on both his daughters' faces, Kevin was always amazed by how neither ever got jealous of the other when one got something and the other didn't. They were always so happy for each other.

Emma was cheering with happiness that her dress was being made for her by THE Sophia Hooper.

Kevin then turned to Kelly. "And Kelly, she wants to make something for you to wear during the voice over. I don't know what it will be, but I bet it will be something amazing."

Just like Kelly's reaction, Emma cheered and clapped for her sister.

Kissing both girls, he advised , "OK, girls, time to get some sleep, because we have to go meet her tomorrow."

* * *

Plaza Hotel...

They arrived in plenty of time for the meeting with Sophia. They were greeted by the concierge, and directed toward a private elevator that took them to the Penthouse Suite.  
When the door opened they were then greeted by a very flamboyant, flashy man named Frank who smiled at them in greeting. "Welcome!" he told the two adults before peering down at the two girls. "I'm Sophia's fashion assistant. And you must be the stars," he told them as the two sisters giggled over the attention. "Come in, come in! Sophia is really looking forward to meeting all of you."

Kelly and Emma excitedly rushed inside as their parents thanked him. All of them couldn't help gaping at the room they were ushered into a few minutes later; it was both opulent and beautiful, befitting its occupant.

It didn't take long for the very beautiful Sophia to enter the room like a full-force hurricane; she captured everyone's attention from the moment she appeared. "Sorry for keeping you...but when nature calls, one must answer," she explained with a melodramatic sweep of her elegantly-manicured hand.

The girls giggled again as their dad answered with a chuckle, "That's alright; you gotta go you gotta go."

Nodding and laughing, Sophia shook their hands, including both sisters. Looking at Emma, Sophia smiled as she replied, "Thank you for letting me make your dress using your design. Guess what? It was on my desk when Lana Lark came in looking for a dress for the Hollywood Awards, and she wants to use your design! She fell in love with the lines and the color. But only if you say it's okay," she assured. "You don't have to. If you prefer, I can always make hers slightly different, so your dress will be the only one that looks the way it does."

Cathy hugged her little girl, exclaiming, "Wow, Honey! A real, live movie star likes your dress! What do you think of _that_?"

Feeling shocked but happy, Emma eagerly nodded her head as she smiled in excitement. "I want her to wear my dress! Lana Lark really wants my dress?" Sophia nodded with a grin. "That is so cool!"

Kelly bounced up and down excitedly, tightly clutching her dad's hand. "That is so neat, Emma! Everyone will ask her who designed it, and she will say it was YOU!"

Emma beamed at the thought as Sophia steered the young designer toward another room to get her measured for her dress, and to show her the fabrics that she had brought for her approval. Emma was thrilled with her choices, telling her that they were perfect for what she had envisioned in her head.

While Emma was out of the room, Frank chatted with Kelly. Sitting next to her on the couch, he asked her about her advertising idea, and after listening to Kelly explain the scene in her mind, he knew he had the perfect thing to make for her. She would wear Teddy bear ears and an outfit that would be perfect for both picnics and for camping. It would get her into the perfect mood, and help create the right setting for her to do her voiceover for the commercial.

Kelly really loved that idea, and as they left the hotel with their parents both girls were so excited that they would soon be seeing their creations come to life.

* * *

 ****

 **Sophia and Frank got to work right away in their studio. Laughing, Sophia commented, said, "I wish all our clients were as kind and polite as those young ladies and their parents. They have taught them good manners."**

Frank nodded. "Wish everyone did that," agreed, as they both continued their creations.

* * *

 ****

 **Taylor-Kinney House...**

 **Brian was greeted with a delicious aroma and a smile from his Sunshine as soon as he walked into the house. "Welcome home, handsome."**

 **Kissing his lover, Brian smiled against the lips he loved. "Now that is what I call a welcome home. What did you do today to put you in such a good mood?"**

Taking off Brian's coat and hanging it up, Justin smiled again. "I did have a very good day," he confirmed mysteriously. "But I'll wait and tell you over dinner. It's almost ready. But I think we might have just enough time to take a shower together," he informed Brian with a sexy smile. "You know... just to help you after a hard day at work, of course."

His lips curved into a smile as he playfully nipped Justin's chin. "It was a VERY _hard_ day," he answered in a sexy voice that went straight to Justin's cock. "And I suspect it's going to be an even _harder_ night, too." His eyes raked down Justin's slender body, lifting to meet his lover's blue eyes as he added, "I could definitely do with some help, so lead on, Lover Boy."

Giggling, Justin took Brian's hand, leading him to the shower where more than showering took place. 

* * *

Like he promised, over dinner Justin told him the good news about Thomas wanting to give Brian's company a chance to represent them.

Sweeping Justin up into his arms, Brian kissed him deeply before replying, "You, my Sunshine, are going to be rewarded very hard and long tonight."

Capturing Brian's lips once more as dark, Justin's darkened, lust-filled eyes mirrored his lover's as he replied, "Let's go for it, Stud."


	3. Joy

_The Adams' House..._

  
It was finally photoshoot day! After a few fittings for their clothes during the week, the girls were all set for their magical day.

Their dad smiled at their excited faces around the breakfast table. "Girls, are you excited? I know your mommy and I are."

Nodding with identical milk moustaches, they answered in one voice, "Can't wait! They both giggled then, making their parents grin. Their enthusiasm was contagious. And they both had to admit; it was pretty exciting for them as well.

* * *

 ****

 ** _  
Kinnetik Studios..._** ****

 **Brian arrived early to meet the crew, and to welcome Sophia and Jack so he could show them the layout and work space.**

Jack shook hands with Brian and Justin, who came along to help Brian out for the day. "It's so great to see you again, Brian!" Jack greeted Brian with a warm handshake as he looked around the spacious interior. "This looks like some professional movie studio. You've really done well for yourself; like there was any doubt that you wouldn't," he finished laughing.

Laughing Brian playfully punched his arm as he replied, "You haven't done too badly yourself, have you, Mr. Hollywood Hair Stylist!"

Blushing slightly, Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you did always tell me to go for my goals..so I did."

Turning to Justin, he smiled as he reached out his hand toward him. "And you must be the famous Justin with the perfect bubble butt that I'm always hearing about."

Justin's face turned as he gave Brian a sideways look. "That's what you want me to be remembered for?" Brian grinned as Justin rolled his eyes goodnaturedly. "I think he must have me mixed up with someone else."

Jack grinned as he turned his body to get a slight view of Justin's posterior before replying in amusement, "No...I don't think there's any doubt it was you he was talking about. Oh...and he mentioned you might dabble in paint from time to time."

Justin turned to glare at Brian as Jack laughed. "I was just kidding," he assured him quickly. "He thinks you're the most talented artist since Michelangelo."

Justin nodded as he raised an eyebrow at Brian. "Well, that's a little better," he conceded as Brian grinned, relieved.

Thank you for coming all this way to do this for the girls; they are so excited about it," Brian told his friend.

Waving a hand in dismissal, Jack leant against the desk as he told him, "It's a pleasure. Their ideas are seriously amazing. I wanted to help bring it together, even just a little bit. My make-up artist, Kim, is going to do their makeup; she always does an amazing job." Their conversation was interrupted then by Brian's son, who spotted his father right away as soon as he arrived with Lindsay and rushed over to him, shouting excitedly, "Daddy! Daddy!" Brian barely had enough time to turn around and scrunch down before Gus leaped into his arms for a bear hug.

Lifting him into his arms and swinging him around in a circle, Brian gave his son a kiss on the cheek as Gus squealed in delight. It was hard to tell which one was the happiest to see each other as Brian replied, "Hey, Sonny Boy! It's so good to see you! Thank you for coming to help me out today; I needed it."

Gus had his little arms wrapped around his dad's neck as he replied, "I'm happy to help, Daddy! It will be so much fun! Don't worry; I'll tell you where everything goes."

Brian and the other two men grinned as he nodded. "That's great, Sonny Boy! Now I know today will be a big success!"

Gus beamed at the compliment before - spotting Justin - he reached out his arms for a hug from him as his father held onto him securely. "Justin! Are you here to help, too?"

Hugging Gus, Justin smiled. "I sure am! I'm here in case anyone needs something. And I'll take some photos of the day, so you all can look at them and remember everything about today."

Gus's face lit up hearing that as he exclaimed, "That's a brilliant idea, isn't it, Daddy?"

Brian and Justin exchanged an amused look; "brilliant" was Gus's favorite word lately to describe something really good. Looking at his son who was so happy, Brian had to swallow a lump in his throat. "It sure is, Sonny Boy! Now you and Mommy have to go with Macey to get changed. Remember to stay hidden until I come get you,because I want it to be a big surprise, okay?"

Nodding excitedly, Gus hugged his dad tight as he whispered in his ear, "I promise, Daddy, I'll stay hidden." Giving his dad a kiss and an "I love you, Daddy," he went with Macey and his mom to do as Brian said.

Brian stood with Justin watching them walk away before he leaned over to place a kiss on his cheek, whispering, "Love you."

Justin leaned into Brian as well, sighing in contentment as he smiled, his heart swelling with emotion. "Love you, too."

The girls arrived with their usual energy as they ran straight over to Brian, shouting his name. "Brian! Brian! Brian!" they cried out, hugging him and displaying their exuberant smiles.

Crouching down to their level, Brian greeted them warmly. "How are my favorite girls today? You all ready and excited about today?"

Nodding, Emma spoke first for once. "Oh we are! It's going to be so much fun!"

Kelly then joined in, "I can't wait to put on my bear ears and do the voice. I've been practicing just like I was shown. It was so fun learning how to talk like a bear!"

Brian couldn't help smiling back at them as he told them, "That's wonderful, girls! Before we start, you both have to go and get your hair and makeup done before you put on your clothes; does that sound good?"

Nodding eagerly, Kelly asked, "Who is doing our hair?"

Pointing over his shoulder, he told them, "Jack Lamar will be doing your hair and his make-up artist will do your make-up for you."

The girls gasped, covering their mouths with their hands as Kelly cried out, "He does the stars' hair, and he's going to do ours, too?" Brian nodded with a grin. "That's awesome, Brian! Thank you!" both girls cried as they threw their arms around his neck for a huge hug.

Shaking his head, Brian chuckled, "It's all thanks to your work, girls; just enjoy your day."

While the girls were getting their hair done a few minutes later, they chatted up a storm with Jack and Macey about everything - from the places they had visited, how they wanted puppies, and, of course, they asked about all the stars they had worked on.

Cathy and Kevin joined Brian, watching as all of this took place while Justin took pictures. No doubt, he would be using the photos he took or some artwork of his own later.

Kevin stood next to Brian, "They really look like they are having a great time. I can't wait to see your surprise for Emma; you have us wondering" he finished, laughing.

Brian licked his lips and smiled mysteriously as he replied, "You'll see soon enough."

Cathy shook her head, giggling. "Brian Kinney, you are good at teasing us."

Winking at her, he laughed as he explained, "It's my job."

* * *

 ****

 **Once the girls were ready, Emma had such a magical time putting on her dress with Sophia and Frank helping her as she stood in front of the mirror, admiring how it sparkled under the lights above. Sophia stood behind her with a smile as she asked, "What do you think, Emma? Do you like it?"**

Emma thought that she would cry. She felt so pretty, but she didn't want to ruin her makeup. Her face full of wonder, she told her, "I love it so much! You even made my glass slippers with stars in them, like they're made of magic," she told her in awe as she looked into Sophia's eyes. "Thank you for making my dream come true."

Sophia tried not to cry over Emma's heartfelt words, but Frank was a lost cause, pulling out some tissues as he sniffled. "Oh, that was so beautiful," he murmured.

Kelly was equally thrilled with her outfit as well; everything looked just like in her drawings. She stood near her sister, the same look of wonder on her own face.

Frank peeked out the dressing room door then, calling out, "Okay, folks! Cover your eyes and don't look until I tell you."

Covering their eyes as they had been instructed, the group waited for the countdown. "Three..two...one! Open your eyes and behold our newest stars!"

Opening their eyes they all gasped at the beauty that stood in front of them. The girls looked so radiant that they were glowing as they stood there with giant smiles painted across their faces.

Cathy had tears falling down her face. "Oh, my beautiful, wonderful girls! You look so lovely!"

Kevin and Brian had misted over as well but tried not to let it show as Justin captured some pictures of the two sisters.

Holding Emma's hand, Brian led her to the set which was identical to her design. Emma loved it, and was surprised that they had recreated it so perfectly. Crouching down, Brian spoke to her. "Emma, remember in your drawing that you had a Prince Charming at the start?

Emma nodded shyly.

Brian smiled. "Well, you know I said that I had a surprise for you."

Nodding Emma smiled as she firmly clutched Brian's hand. "I remember."

"Wait here, then," Brian instructed her as he rose to his full height and let go of her hand to walk over and open another dressing room door. Opening the door, he reached inside to grasp the hand of someone inside the room. Out stepped Gus, dressed up like Prince Charming with black knee high boots, a beautiful royal jacket, and his thick hair styled in a chic, regal-looking design.

.

Emma gasped! "It's my Prince Charming!" she cried out in joy. "You look so handsome!"

Gus smiled taking her hand he placed a kiss on the back of it, "See Emma, I told you that you were a princess, didn't I?"

All the adults in the room made the Aww, sound at the sweet display in front of them.

Emma looked in the mirror once the Kirsty Diamond was placed around her neck, she really felt like a princess wearing it, the smile she saw Gus standing behind her really looking like a prince in his clothes.

Turning she asked him, "Do you like it?"

Gus nodded and hugged her, "I think that you look very pretty a real princess, go knock their socks off as my daddy says"

Laughing Emma places a kiss on Gus's cheek making him blush, "I will Gus, just for you"

During filming Emma got to meet the grown up her and she found out that she also had Down's Syndrome just like her and she was a successful model who looked so beautiful.

Brian was so proud of Emma, she hit every mark on the first go with no mistakes. The clients he knew were going to be very happy with the result.

Everyone loved Kelly's voice over, they even set up the room to look like she was really camping for her. Just like Emma she hit it on the first take, which surprised everyone because even seasoned voice over people sometimes took many, many takes to get it just right.

Gus played the part of Emma's prince charming very well, he didn't even let her lift a finger, he did it all without complaining once.

Brian looked at his son, he was filled with so much pride, he was sure that his heart would burst.

 _The Adams Car..._

They were only in the car a few minutes when both girls fell fast asleep holding hands, still hands their clothes they wore for the shoot.

Kevin covered Cathy's hand with his, his voice showed his emotion, "Our girls did us so proud today. Did you see their little faces all lit up? I thought my heart was gonna burst with pride" laughing, "I think Brian felt the same way the way he was looking at Gus looking after Emma, wasn't he just adorable"

Cathy squeezed his hand back, "I felt the same, how I wasn't a sobbing mess I'll never know. I agree, Gus was the perfect prince charming a real little gentleman"

 _Taylor-Kinney House..._

Lying in each other arms Brian rubbed a finger up and down Justin's arm, "Today was so good, I've never worked with anyone who got it in one take before. I was so proud of them and Gus, he was so good he looked after Emma so well"

Kissing Brian's shoulder Justin smiled, "I was glad that I was taking pictures because I would have been a puddle of tears watching it all"

Turning to face Justin, Brian smiled as he held his lover close to his body, "I can't wait to see the final edited version and for the client to see them. I think that they are going to be blown away by them"

Leaning forward Justin captured Brian's lips in a sweet kiss, "They will love them, now stud, make love to me"

Smiling Bran recaptured the lips he loves and did just that, all night long.

 _End Of Snapshot…..._


End file.
